gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tonight, Tonight
This song was sung by New Directions in the Season One episode "Don't Turn Around" it was sung as a way for the group to let loose and forget about the problems they were experiencing at the time. It was sung in the Choir Room. Solos were sung by nearly every member of New Directions. Lyrics Jaxon: ''' It's been a really, really messed up week Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter And my girlfriend went and cheated on me She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her. '''Evan: La, la, la, whatever La, la, la, it doesn't matter La, la, la, oh well La, la, la. New Directions: We're goin' at it tonight, tonight There's a party on the rooftop Top of the world tonight, tonight And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it But watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight James: I woke up with a strange tattoo Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket And it kinda looks just like you Mixed with Zach Galifianakis Miles: La, la, la, whatever La, la, la, it doesn't matter La, la, la, oh well La, la, la New Directions: We're goin' at it tonight, tonight, There's a party on the rooftop Top of the world tonight, tonight And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign I don't know if I'll make it But watch how good I'll fake it It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Nicole: You got me singin' like whoa, come on Breezy: Oh, it doesn't matter Whoa, everybody now, oh. John: ' Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down. It's my party, dance if I want to. We can get crazy, let it all out. '''Honey: ' Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin' Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down. 'Bella: ' It's my party, dance if I want to,. We can get crazy, let it all out. '''India: It's you and me and we're runnin' this town Rose: And it's me and you and we're shakin' the ground Lucas: And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go. 'Cause this is our show Hallie: Everybody, whoa,' ''' Come on, oh. All you animals, whoa. Let me hear you now, oh. '''New Directions: “Tonight, tonight, There's a party on the rooftop. Top of the world tonight, tonight. And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't know if I'll make it. But watch how good I'll fake it. It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight. It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight. Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight Just singin' like whoa, come on. Oh, all you party people. All you singletons. Oh, even the white kids. Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'. Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down. It's my party, dance if I want to. We can get crazy, let it all out Video: Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Songs